


Sous la neige

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Spécial Noël [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Petit moment entre Grace et Ryan avant qu'ils ne rencontrent le Docteur
Relationships: Grace O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Grace O'Brien/Graham O'Brien
Series: Spécial Noël [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sous la neige

Ryan observait sa grand-mère et Graham. Il savait qu’elle aimait Graham, et il savait que Graham aimait sa grand-mère, mais il n’arrivait pas vraiment à se faire à la situation. Pas qu’il n’appréciait pas Graham, mais c’était…. c’était difficile de le voir prendre peu à peu la place de son grand-père dans le cœur de sa grand-mère.  
  
Le jeune homme détourna le regard et sortit dans le jardin, avec juste un pull sur le dos, il commençait à neiger depuis quelques jours. Mais il se fichait du froid et de la neige.  
  
Sa sortie avait attiré l’attention de sa grand-mère. Grace soupira alla enfiler un manteau et prendre le blouson de son petit fils.  
  
« Je vais lui parler. » Dit-elle à Graham.  
  
Il lui sourit et hocha la tête.  
  
Grace sortit tout en arrangeant correctement son col. Ryan s’était assit sur une des deux vieilles balançoires et frissonnait à cause de froid, mais il avait le regard fixé sur le ciel et sur la neige en train de tomber. Elle le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants, puis, soupirant elle le rejoignit et lui mit son blouson sur le dos.  
  
« Enfile ça avant d’attraper un rhume. »  
  
« Merci. » Murmura Ryan en enfilant le blouson.  
  
Grace s’assit sur la deuxième balançoire.  
  
« Est-ce que tu as un problème avec Graham ? »  
  
Honnêtement, s’il répondait _oui_ , elle arrêterait tout. Parce que même si elle aimait profondément Graham, Ryan était son petit fils, et elle l’avait élevé après tout. Alors s’il avait un vrai problème avec Graham, elle ferait taire ses sentiments pour le bien être de Ryan.  
  
« Non ! » Répondit Ryan, probablement un peu trop rapidement, car sa grand-mère lui lança un regard sévère. Le genre de regard qui le faisait se sentir tout petit, et qui lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un trou de souris. « J’ai juste du mal avec tout ça. »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Tout ça… c’est trop rapide. » Selon lui en tout cas, sa grand-mère et Graham commençaient à parler mariage, et pour Ryan ça allait trop vite. « J’ai juste… peur. » Murmura-t-il.  
  
« Oh Ryan.... » Elle commençait à comprendre. Grace se releva et vint le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle le plus fort possible. Elle l’embrassa sur le front, et elle lui sourit avec tendresse. « Je t’aime, Ryan. Maintenant, demain, dans cent ans je t’aimerai toujours. Tu es mon unique petit fils, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J’aime peut-être Graham, mais toi tu es plus important. Tu seras toujours plus important. »  
  
Ryan leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.  
  
« Je t’aime aussi grand-mère ! » Dit-il.  
  
Grace le lâcha et lui fit un sourire avant de reculer.  
  
« Si on rentrait ? On pourra boire un bon chocolat chaud devant la cheminée. »  
  
« D’accord ! »

**Author's Note:**

> Défi couple 407 : Graham O'Brien/Grace O'Brien [Foire aux couples]  
> Foire aux duos 109 : Grace O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair [Foire aux duos]  
> Fandom du 19/06/2020 : Doctor Who [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Mot du 06/09/2020 : Cœur [Mot du jour]  
> Personnage 116 : Graham O'Brien [Foire aux personnages]  
> J : Jardin [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Trente troisième baiser : Un baiser sur le front [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°85 : Ecrire une scène pré-canon [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]


End file.
